In order to ensure reliable operation of an elevator system, various components are monitored in elevator systems. Thus, for example, the speed of travel of an elevator car is monitored, wherein operation of the elevator system is adjusted if an impermissible speed of travel of the elevator car is established. Furthermore, a loading state of the elevator car is monitored in elevator systems. For example, a state of a suspension means is an important indicator for reliable operation of the elevator system. For example, tensile stresses can be determined in various suspension means of an elevator system, as can the state of the suspension means itself. In particular in the case of belt-type suspension means with jacketed tension load-carrying members, it is essential for reliable operation of the elevator system that both the state of the tension load-carrying members and also the state of the jacketing can be regularly monitored.
For each of the aforementioned states of a component of the elevator system different monitoring options and monitoring devices exist in some cases. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,030B2 discloses, for example, a method for determining the degree of wear of a belt-type suspension means. On the basis of a specific electrical resistance of the electrically conducting tension load-carrying members a breaking force is defined for the suspension means. However, what is disadvantageous in such monitoring methods that are already of known art is the fact that for comprehensive monitoring of the elevator system a variety of monitoring methods are necessary, and therefore a variety of monitoring equipment. Thus, for example, one monitoring system is required for the state of the suspension means, and another monitoring system is required for the running state of the elevator car. Furthermore, for example, a further monitoring system is required to check the state of stress of the suspension means. This has the consequence that increased installation costs thereby arise, together with increased material costs for elevator systems.